


Bride or Die

by LeftoverFT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Draco isn't a bad guy, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hermione isnt that good of a friend for awhile, M/M, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron wears a dress, Self-Esteem Issues, This'll probably be 2-3 chapters long, Torture, and also marries Draco, but it's not really put into detail, like they just chill, the malfoy she are bad but not, theyll get happy soon enough, this story is a shit storm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: Ron has fucked up this time. Faced with either spilling the beans on Harry's location and dooming his friend, being tourtured to death, or marrying a Malfoy, Ron isn't sure what to do.At least Draco isn't that annoying once you get to know him.





	1. Poor Choices

White clouded his vision, clouding his thoughts with shocks of pain. His head lolled back, his unfocused, bright-blue eyes staring up towards the chains holding his arms. His body screamed in agony, blood dried on every inch of skin bared to the world, and more blood was crusted and hidden behind his tattered clothes.

It had been three days since he'd seen his friends. Three days since he walked out on them- abandoned them in Harry's biggest time of need. It's been three days since a flock of death eaters had cornered him. Three days since they'd knocked him out and took him to their snake cave.

The worst part of it all wasn't even the torture he was enduring, but that he _knew_ it was all his own fault. He put himself into this situation, and now he was going to die here.

It sounded dramatic even to himself. He wasn't even sure if he was actually going to die here, he just felt like it was coming. Or maybe he didn't feel anything, his limbs were starting to feel pretty numb at this point.

His red hair was matted and greasy, enough so to put Snape to shame, and his mouth tasted disgusting. Dirt and blood coated his arms and legs, and his clothes had been ripped to pieces that were left to hang from him loosely.

He'd been taken for information, slammed into a small room and strung up against a wall. They'd first given him a chance to speak up, to tell all he knew and get it over with.

But Ron already knew he'd screwed things up for Harry enough, no way he was going to make matters worse for The Boy Who Lived. He resisted, and earned himself a few new scars on his chest for his efforts.

Then three men came in, death eater attire and masks ever present, and gave him Veritaserium, a small dose as to not send him into mindless rambles.

"Where's The Boy Who Lived?" The tallest had asked.

Ron's head had rolled to see the man, emotionlessly telling him, "with 'Mionie."

Which led to a few more bruises and bumps, and the next question of, "where's she?"

"She's with Harry."

The shortest of the men growled out in frustration, yanking Ron's head up by the hair. "Stop playing! What are his plans on defeating our Lord?"

Ron thought back to what all they'd discussed, a particular conversation with his friends godfather, Sirius Black, came to mind.

"Send him pictures of a naked Professor Snape, and listen to him beg for us to kill him." Ron replied, head jerking back at the sharp slap he received.

"The gits not giving us a damn bit of useful information!" The man in the middle hissed, glancing at his colleagues.

"We'll find a way to make him speak up, for now, let's tell our Lord that we have Potter's lap dog."

Ron had only barely listened as they scattered off, the potions effects still lingering in his system. He scarcely remembered that he'd been taken some time around 10:00 pm when he was snatched, so no doubt it was late now.

He had let his head hang loose and had fallen into a restless sleep.

But all of that was three days ago. And the days were now only getting longer and more painful. They had a large number of ways to make people talk, Ron had found out. Some evolved ripping out chunks of skin, some went more along the lines of branding, and sometimes they just hacked at him with a knife or a stinging hex. The worst was when they'd left him under the Cruciatus curse for what felt like hours, and probably was considering they didn't lift it until the sun stopped shining. After that he hadn't been able to move, his mind scattered and his pores bleeding. They gave him a weak, diluted healing potion and left him to bleed.

But he wouldn't- couldn't speak. He had to do this for Harry. For Harry and Hermione he'd stay strong. He should have never walked out, and now they're alone, searching on their own for Horcruxs, and he was here.

If he did make it out of here, he had a lot of groveling to do. Maybe he could lie too, say none of this ever happened and stick to the plan. He didn't need to add more things to Harry's list of Things To Worry About.

His mouth felt dry, and he smacked his lips together in an attempt to soothe the chapped cracks in them. He wasn't sure when the last time he had a drink or a bite to eat was. He only knew it'd been three days because of the tiny window located towards the top of the wall next to him.

His was knocked out of his trance when someone banged the door to his room open. He had a small wave of hope crash against him when he heard only one pair of footsteps enter- maybe Harry or someone from the Order had found him?!

It all dissipated when he found himself face to face with a blond death eater. The bloke had to be his age, about the same build as him, if not a little broader, and was staring him down with light blue-grey eyes.

"Well Weasel, you've sure put yourself in a downright stupid position. I suppose I shouldn't have expected more from you. When I heard they had Potter's friend, I should have known it couldn't be anyone other than you." The voice was familiar, one he had heard throughout the years.

It was somehow oddly comforting to know the person behind the mask.

"Draco?" He knew who it was, who else would ramble on dramatically over something like this, but he wanted to see the blonds reaction. Maybe it'd wipe of that smug grin he had.

He was right, 20 points to Gryffindor. Draco removed his mask, he grin turned into a sour frown.

"So Weasel, what will you do now? They won't release you until you spill or die. Will you rat out Potter?" His grin was back, and Ron forced himself to hold back a sigh. No reason to piss off Malfoy, the snake already wanted him dead, he shouldn't hurry it alone.

"Or wait, was Potter the one who put you in here? Did he leave you as a distraction? Had he finally had enough of your useless arse?" That snapped Ron out of his calm demeanor. He glared at the Slytherin, grinding his teeth in an effort to hold back.

"Like you'd bloody know what's going on. Been too busy kissing your dads arse to know what's happening in anyone's, besides your own, life." Ron took pleasure in the sneer he was graced with, knowing he hit a soft spot when he mentioned the others father.

"Shut up, Weasley. You don't know a damn thing about my family. I don't see how Potter and Granger have felt with you this long. And to think I came here willing to make a deal with you," Draco scoffed as if astounded by his own stupidity, and turned heel, heading back towards the door.

Ron perked up, staring at Draco's back. "A deal?"

Draco looked over his shoulder with a smirk, playfully mirthful, making a shudder dance through Ron's body. He had a feeling he was going to regret whatever Draco had planned.

"Yes, a deal. I'll let you free, to run back to precious Saint Potter, but for a small price."

"And what's the price?" Ron had his suspicions that it wasn't going to be anything good.

"My parents want to marry me off, and they've given me some leniency. I'm allowed to chose whomever I want, but they must be a pureblood," he said, his frown back in place.

Ron lifted his eye brows, a look of confusion passing over his face. "And what's that have to do with our deal?"

"Well you'll have to be the pureblood I marry." Draco's terse tone left little room for argument, as if he wouldn't let the red head get away.

"What?! Bloody hell, no way. I'm not going to marry you! Why me?" Ron's face scrunched up in disgust, eyeing the blond with worry.

"Well if you haven't realized it yet, Weasley, I don't exactly swing for the other team, I'm more fond of blokes. And who's that leave me? Crabe?" It was Draco's turn to look disgusted.

Ron shook his head, "what about Zabini? He's not the worst looking guy."

"He has a girlfriend, one he's ready to marry once this bloody war is over." Draco crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at Ron.

Ron looked down at his own feet, bunched up on the ground uncomfortably. Luckily, they'd gone numb hours ago.

"Stop being stubborn, Weasel. I don't have a lot of time," Draco edged on, sneering at the ginger.

"Give me a damn second, I'm about to make a deal to sign my life away," Ron shuddered again, he could hardly imagine living with Draco for more than a day, how was he supposed to do it for however long Malfoy's parents lived?

He could marry him, make him buy them a relatively large house, and then hide away in the deepest corners of it. But he's thinking too far ahead, what if he doesn't even make it out of the war? What if he dies, or if Draco dies? They were too many what ifs, and it was mixing his already scattered brain up. Maybe he spent too many hours under the Cruciatus curse?

"Fine." A simple word, but it still felt like he was sentencing himself to a death sentence.

Draco's smirk was back in place, and he pulled a key out of one of his pockets. "Good choice, Weasley. I'm surprised you didn't chose staying here and dying, what with all your Gryffindor pride."

"You're right, the only thing here is death. No ones coming for me," Ron let himself admit. It was only the truth, and he hadn't anyone else to speak his pitiful story to. How he abandoned his friends because he was too weak. Not that he'd ever tell Malfoy the fully story, the git would mock him and inform him that he was an absolute idiot.

Draco reached for Ron's arms, unlocking the cuffs holding him in place, then stepping back as Ron sunk to the floor.

"We'll be making an unbreakable vow on it. That's what I had to do with my parents, and I'll do it with you too. You're not breaking this bloody promise, like hell I'm going to end up with someone like Pansy as my bride." Draco pulled the other up, he was only an inch or so shorter, and it would've been funny to laugh at him about it if it weren't for the pain Ron felt throughout his entire being.

Ron was dazed as he went through the actions of making an unbreakable vow, head cloudy and chest tight. What was he doing? He was dooming himself to a life of being married to a Malfoy, that's what.

"All right, I'll take my leave now. Drink this," Draco dropped a bottle of some sort of potion, where'd he get that?, into his hands, and Ron looked up at him, more confused that before.

"It's a healing potion, Weasley. Drink it, then I'll give you your wand. The death eaters are at a meeting with their lord, so sneaking out of here should be easy enough for you," Draco explained, pulling Ron's wand from one of his back pockets.

Ron nodded dully, the potion couldn't be a poison because then Malfoy wouldn't have a "bride", so there was little reason to be afraid of it. He drank it quickly, shoulders jerking in surprise when Draco grabbed his hand and placed an ever familiar wand into it.

"See you after the war, Weasley." Draco was about to turn tail when Ron grabbed his arm. Draco could still pull away, the potion had already taken affect and Ron felt a whole hell of a lot better in the little time span that had past, but he still wasn't strong enough to hold someone in place. Still, Draco stopped and looked over his shoulder, oddly calm.

"Are you one of them? Do you have the mark?" Ron wasn't completely sure why, but he wanted to know. He was going to marry the guy, he might as well know if he's a death eater or not.

Draco's lips quirked up into a small, loose smile. "No, I told my father I'd take the mark after graduating. Goodbye, Weasel." And this time, Ron didn't stop him as he walked out, a loud pop of appertaion telling Ron that the blond was gone.

He shifted, standing a bit taller, and stepped out of the room he'd been interrogated in for the past three days. He walked through the empty halls, not feeling well enough to apperate yet, until he found a floo assessable fireplace.

He took a deep breath and grabbed a handful of floo powder, saying as clearly as he could, the name of the pub he'd been in before he'd been taken.

He all but fell out of the fireplace when he reached his destination, tripping over his feet tiredly. His eyes where weak and his feet were dragging under him. He had rented a room, a cheap one upstairs, hidden in the back corner of the pub.

He didn't stop to wonder if they'd already rented it out to another person before heading towards it, ignoring the looks he received from the other bar goers.

The room was as he left it, his belongings still in place and nothing moved. It was nothing short of a miracle, and Ron thanked Merlin for it before falling onto the old bed that sat in the middle of the room.

He was out for a day and a half before he awoke again, reeking and sore. He grunted as he got up, shaking the tiredness from his body. He stumbled over to the bathroom, filling the bath with hot water. He didn't feel quite well enough to stand in the shower and scrub off the layers of grime.

He had to refill the bath a few times with clean water, but eventually he was all cleaned up. Ron stepped out, feeling a bit better already, now all he needed was food. Preferably a lot of it.

Ron sighed as he made his way back downstairs, paying the lady at the head of the bar. He considered briefly on sending the bill to Malfoy Manner, but thought better of it. No need to draw attention to himself now that he'd finally gotten away.

Ron stepped out of the small pub, heading to a corner store not too far away. He'd grab some food and then get to work on finding Harry and Hermione.

He searched the isles, grabbing small, cheap things here and there. He didn't have a lot of money after having to pay for three nights worth of living at the bar. His thoughts started to wander as he headed to check out at the counter.

What if Voldemort won? He'd be married to his enemy, his new father-in-law would be Lucius Malfoy. His family and friends would be killed for be blood traitors and muggleborns, and he'd be left alone. In a pureblood world with Malfoy and a dark lord ruling.

It was stupid to think about, of course Harry would win, he has to. He will, and Ron will fight along beside him, he just needs to find him.

He thanked the store clerk and headed back out, munching on some of the food immediately. He had just begun to decide where to start looking for his friends when his pocket started to burn. The red head dropped his bag, reaching into his jacket pocket and hissing when he felt the gift he was given when Dumbledore had passed on. He grabbed out the little gadget, clicking the button he knew would release or absorb light.

A small light shot out, and the metal instantly began to cool. The light danced in front of Ron's face, illuminating his perplexed visage. It was still bright out, but the light still shone brighter than anything he'd seen prior. It whisked about in front of him a bit more before darting off, and Ron took off after it, grabbing his bag and running.

It took several hours to reach his destination, and when he did, it led him right to where he needed to be. Harry was currently drowning himself from the looks of it, submerged in a frozen lake, and Ron didn't hesitate to jump in after his friend. He pulled him to the surface, careful of the sword his friend adorned.

It too awhile to catch up, Ron had to explain everything to his friend, and as much as it hurt to lie, he couldn't tell him about the kidnaping or Draco. It'd be too much too soon. Though he's sure he'll have to tell them eventually, how else could he explain all the new scars?

Ron decided mentally he'd tell Harry when the time was right, and as he trailed after his friend, he questioned if there would ever be a good time to mention the previous day's events.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was sore, every inch of his skin and every crevice inside him ached. But worst of all was the regret he couldn't help but feel.

Regret for not being their to save his brother, regret for not saving Remus and Tonks, and regret for ever leaving Harry while they'd been horcrux searching.

It'd been almost a month since the war ended when Ron received a letter from Malfoy Manner, and he didn't need to open it to know what waited inside.

Maybe he should've let the death eaters kill him.

He and his friends and family had just started to settle down when he'd gotten his letter. Harry and he had been in the living room playing chess, an easy way to keep Harry's mind off the war, when a large, well kept Oriental Bay Owl had swooped through one of the open windows.

It dropped a fairly large sized package into Ron's lap before it landed in front of him on the table, leg with letter attached extended out to the red head. Harry gave him a strange look, and Ron had to hold back a sigh.

It was now or never, so he untied the letter and pet the owl, thanking him for the delivery. Ron unravelled the note, reading it quickly.

_Weasley,_

_I suppose I won't be calling you that much longer. It'll soon be Malfoy, I suppose. To think, I, the wonderful Draco Malfoy, marrying a weasel. I'm sure it'll be a sight to see. I can't wait for our parent's reactions, truth be told._

_Now onto the point. The wedding needs to be soon, before my father is sent to Azkaban. In about one month, July 9th to be precise, we shall wed. You will take my family name and move in with me in payment for me saving yours (and by association, Potter's) skin._

_You will partake in some pureblood traditions, as to make my mother happy, but we won't be doing all of them, some are plain stupid. Prepare yourself, Ronald, life's about to get a lot more difficult._

_I expect a reply within the next three days, otherwise I'll make a trip down to that shack you call a home and drag you out of it, kicking and screaming._

_-Draco_

"Hey mate, what's with the letter? Who sent it?" Harry was now leaning forward, eyeing the parchment and package closely.

"Letter from Malfoy," no point in lying, "says his dads headed to Azkaban soon." Ron set the letter down, trying not to flinch when Harry snatched it up to read.

He grabbed his package as Harry read, pulling open the nice wrapping paper around it. It revealed a Chudley Cannons signed poster and shirt with a smaller note.

_Weasley, I don't see why you like these fools. They hardly know the difference between a broomstick and a tree branch. They're just going to lose another season this year._

He couldn't help the laugh he gave, he should be mad the Malfoy was insulting his favorite team, but the git had a point. And it was a good present, there was no way he could've purchased all this on his own.

"Ron!? What the hell? What does Malfoy mean? Marriage?" Harry slammed the paper down, pointing at different lines as he spoke.

"I believe he means we're getting married, mate." Probably not good to mess around at a time like this, but Ron was too close to tears at his own stupidity to try and be serious.

"Ron Weasley, you better explain yourself right now before I go fetch your mother and let her have a read!" Ron winced, that was a low blow.

"Listen, Harry, it's not that important-"

"Not that important, Ron, you're marrying Draco Malfoy in a month!"

"You sound like Hermione right now."

"At least Hermione would be honest and say something is going on rather than walk in circles during a time like this. Honestly Ron, I thought we were past all this secret keeping."

Harry wheeled back, biting his lip, he knew it wasn't a fine idea to bring up the past, but he was desperate. Why was his best mate marrying his enemy?

Ron sat back and sighed, rubbing his face. He started at the beginning, explaining how he was kidnapped and Draco's arrival into the story. By the end, Harry's face was scrunched up, and he was looking Ron over like he was some sort of clogged toilet he didn't know how to fix.

"We're telling Hermione."

Ron groaned and cursed under his breath, "this is why I didn't want to tell you."

Harry's head jerked up, eyes glaring at Ron through his glasses. "Why? So I couldn't spill your little affair with everyone? Merlin, Ron! You made a vow with Malfoy, and all because of some ridiculous argument you had with me and Hermione! You owe us this, Ron. She deserves to know what you were doing while you were gone."

"What I was doing? What I was doing was getting tortured! I was resisting giving away information the could've hurt you if in the wrong hands! Is it my fault I had to make a deal with Malfoy because of it?!" Ron had stood up by now, Harry following shortly after so they stood noes to noes, bent over the coffee table.

"Yes! It's your own bloody fault! If you hadn't been a jerk and left, none of this would be happening!" Harry was losing his calm too fast, his anger had been building up since the war, and he couldn't help what he was saying, even if he could see it was hurting his friend.

"You and Hermione didn't need me anyways. You made it along fine without me. Maybe I shouldn't have even come back," Ron sighed and turned heel, ready to drag himself up the burrows large flight of steps.

An arm caught his and he was dragged back into a tight hug.

"Ron, you know that's not true. We were torn up without you there. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you. Like hell I'd want to admit I'd fucked up royally and am now destined to marry a Malfoy, so why would you?"

Ron hugged him back, closing his eyes and accepting the comforting embrace. "I'm sorry too mate, you're right. I need to tell everyone, not just 'mione. It's just- how do I bring up that I abandoned my friends and got caught by death eaters? Then made an unbreakable vow with Draco?"

They pulled apart and Harry looked Ron over. "Does anything still hurt? You said they used the Cruciatus Curse on you? Is everything properly healed?"

Ron chuckled at his friends worry, shaking his head. "I'm fine, Harry, really. Maybe a little sore, but who's not?"

Harry eyed him one last time before nodding. "Alright, tell me if anything gets worse. So Malfoy, huh? You suppose he's any good in bed?"

Ron snorted, rolling his eyes, "Merlin, we have a fight, make up, and immediately afterwards you ask about my future husbands sex life? You're a strange man, Harry."

The two laughed, and Ron felt at ease for the first time in a long while.

Now he just needs to inform Hermione and his family. It'd probably be easier to steal a dragons egg.


	3. Girls

Never had Ron been more right. His family was livid, though Bill wasn't there, Ron was sure he'd be mad too, and if that wasn't bad enough, Hermione was throwing the biggest fit he'd seen her put on. They didn't take too kindly to the news of his future husband. Well except for Charlie, who grinned and pulled him aside to ask who wore the pants in the relationship.

The one who probably took it the worst was George, still sore over almost losing his twin. He was the first to start yelling, even before Ron had finished his explanation. Arms thrown out and face red, he looked like an angry tugboat letting out bouts of hot steam.

Ron sat back on the small couch, sighing as his mother lectured him on how he shouldn't put himself into such "ridiculous" situations. They hadn't yet let him get to the explanation, stopping him once he said he was engaged to a Malfoy.

"Ronald! Pay attention when I speak, this is very serious! What have you done?" His mom had put on her authoritative tone, her plump hands on her hips and a deep scowl in place.

"Ron, she's right. I hate to say this, but if you wandered off and left me and Harry just so you could hook-up with someone and have a good time, I'm going to have to seriously evaluate our friendship! And what about us!?" Hermione was pacing the room, her bushy locks standing out behind her.

"What do you mean, 'what about us'? Hermione, you're the one who broke it off! How's me getting someone new bad if you wanted that? And anyways, none of you have even let me explain what fully happened!" Hermione flushed at sat down in the nearest seat, sighing in frustration. The room quieted, the large group of gingers, and two brunettes, all shushed and let Ron continue. He was surprised, he was sure either his dad or Percy would have something to say about the oldest Malfoy. He sighed and started at the beginning, taking in their winces and sympathetic looks with a small bit of glee. For once, he was able to render them all speechless.

Molly was the first to break the silence that came after Ron's tale, rushing to her sons side and pulling him into her arms.

"Ronnie, you fool! Are you alright!? Have we caught them men who did it to you yet? They can't still be out there," he hugged her back slightly, wincing at her tight grip.

"Mum, I'm alright now. Ask Harry, he's around me enough to know. Right, mate?" Ron tried to pry away the woman, and after a bit of reassurance from Harry, she let him free.

"Oh, and now you're engaged to a Malfoy? How long before the wedding?" She straightened her aprons, and Ron smiled down at her.

"About three weeks."

A shout from George and a huff from Hermione set off the family again, this time the anger was on Draco rather than himself, which Ron was pleased with.

"Three weeks?! Only three weeks?" Fred and George called out together, looking ready to toss something heavy across the room.

"Yes! Though that's more than I expected, I thought we'd wed right after the war. But I got some time. Problem is, I have to spend time with him, to plan out the wedding and go over what traditions he wants to take place. Neither of us are excited about a traditional wedding, but I suppose we have to. Me for him and him for his mother," Ron rolled his eyes, smiling a little when Harry snorted.

"When do you meet?" Ginny chimed in.

Ron hummed for a second before answering, "I'm to stay at his house all of next week. We have been sending owls back and forth for a few days and decided it'd be best to stay at his house rather than he come here."

Charlie chuckled at that, and nodded to Ron, "make sure they don't feed you to any snakes, I bet they have a couple pythons in their dungeons."

"If they do, in sure I can floo you, and you'll be over to tame them in no time," Ron joked back.

"Wait, does this mean I have to discuss a wedding with and give my graces to a Malfoy? Ronald, you're hurting your poor dads heart," Arthur said, hiding a grin.

Ron smiled, partially in relief that things were calming down, and partly because his dad was a good man and he was glad he wasn't acting like everyone else had.

"Yes well, we'll see what happens, I suppose. Who knows, maybe you won't have to speak with any Malfoy's at all?" Ron chuckled along with a few of his family members, Harry included, and sat back in a more relaxed state. He could do this.

It wasn't until much later at night, after dinner and things had gone back to this usual, that Hermione came into Ron's room. He and Harry had just changed and were about to settle in for the night when he had knocked on the door.

She stepped in and looked over the room, not quite looking Ron in the eyes. Harry looked between them before sighing.

"I'll wait downstairs until you're both done," he headed out past Hermione, giving her an encouraging smile on his way.

Ron sat on the bed, looking to the girl.

"Ron, I just- I believe we have more to say on the topic of our relationship," she started.

"How so? You broke up with me for being "a moody nuisance who doesn't understand a thing about girls". This should be good, cause now I'm not with you, like you wanted, and I'm not with a girl, I'm with a boy, and I understand blokes." Ron laughed under his breath, he could tell the woman across from him was getting upset, but he did hold some sincerity in his words. She had left him, not the other way around.

"But, we were all out of it. We'd been on that hunt for days, you can't blame me for every little thing I said! Ron, please-"

"Please what? Not marry Malfoy so I end up dead? I made an unbreakable vow, 'Mione, I can't go back on it now. That's it. We had a lovely, tense relationship while it lasted, but now it's over, and I have to move on. You should as well," the brunette now had tears falling down from her eyes, little hiccups and sniffles pouring from her as she turned heel and left.

Ron laid back on the bed an hugged his pillow. Hopefully she'd come around and see that this wasn't just his fault. He hardly noticed when Harry came back in, to dazed by the day's events and what was to come. 


	4. Chapter four

Through letters, Ron and Draco had come to the conclusion that the ginger would be accompanying him at the Malfoy manner this weekend, and he'd be staying the entire week.

After learning such news, Ron called upon his closest male friends, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and of course, Harry, to take him out to get absolute sloshed.

And after a good three or so shots, they were all fairly aled-up.

"So Draco Malfoy, huh? Never thought you'd be the one to go poofer on us," Seamus laughed, patting Ron on the shoulder.

Before Ron could reply, Dean cut in, "Seamus! You can't call him that, it's rude. You gotta call him an anal astronaut. That's the term nowadays."

The two laughed as Ron snorted and rolled his eyes, peering warily at Harry. The green eyed boy clearly was itching to put in his own joke, but holding back for Ron.

Sadly Neville couldn't care less for Ron's feelings on the matter. "You're both being ignorant, he obviously wants to be called an ass-bandit!"

The whole group was laughing now, chuckling and holding onto one another until they were all out of breath.

"You're the worst lot of friends, you all know that, right?" Ron asked, smiling at his former roommates.

"Of course we do! So," Dean dragged out the word, smirking as he looked at Ron," he's a bit of an airhead, yea? Terrible personality, so what made you want him? He must be pretty damn good in bed if you're marrying him!"

Seamus and Neville laughed as Ron just shook his head. "You'd be surprised, he might be all mouth and trousers, but that mans got quite the arse!"

As the group laughed some more, Harry threw Ron a knowing look. The ginger hadn't exactly told his friends on how he and Draco got together, only that they would soon be married. Luckily the others had accepted it, albeit a bit skeptically at first, but gave into the idea.

"Okay okay, but really mate. You hated Malfoy, what changed your mind?" Neville asked, taking a swig of his drink.

Ron hesitated, lips pressed to the lips of the bottle, thinking of something to say.

He sighed and tried not to look at any of his friends as he spoke, lest it got too much. It was hard to lie as you looked right into your friends eyes.

"Well, when you get to know him, he's the sweetest guy. In a weird way though, like I'll ask for water and he'll bring me a cup of lemonade. It's strange but sweet. And he's got the cutest laugh, but he's got the strangest sense of humor, so it can be hard to hear his laugh. His eyes go on in the deepest pools of murky blue. I just fell in love," Ron could almost fool himself with his words. Lie to himself that he actually loved Draco and knew about the boy. But he didn't, he didn't care for Draco and was only marrying him so the unbreakable vow didn't kill him.

"Sheesh, you sound whipped, mate. It's still a bit early for marriage though, an't it?" Seamus asked, staring down at his drink.

"Well, I can't leave him waiting, he's pretty impatient," Ron laughed, and the others joined in. He sat back in his seat and relaxed, thinking of the days to come.

  
The day he had to leave to Malfoy Manner went by all too fast. He had already packed and was ready, the wards to visit the manner were already down for him. He just had to leave.

He said goodbye to his family, hugging George extra long as the twin was still fairly possessive with his family members since Fred's almost death.

"If he hurts you at all, even just some rude words, floo me, and I'll fly over there on my broom if I have to," George promised, getting a nod of agreement from Fred.

"Alright, I'll try, but I don't think I'll need to. He needs my hand in marriage more than I need his."

After his goodbyes were spoken to his family, he said one last goodbye to Harry. The shaggy haired boy hugged him tightly and wished him luck, promising he'd talk to Hermione. The bushy haired female hadn't even shown up, neither had she responded to Ron's letters to her.

He stood in front of the fireplace, and a second later, he was at the manner, a pack of blondes about him in an instant.

To his right was Draco, and in front of him were Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Draco, following pureblood traditions Ron supposed, kissed his hand and led him to a set of chairs placed across from Lucius and Narcissa.

"Welcome Ronald, how are you fairing?" Draco asked, and it was plain to see that he was struggling to be nice to the red-head.

Almost every fiber in his being begged him to make this hell for Draco, but rather than listening to instinct, he decided to be polite.

"I'm well, and you?"

As formalities were passed and greetings were exchanged, Ron settled in. It wasn't as awkward as he had expected it to be. Draco's parents were rough looking, the war having broken them down and the punishment of Azkaban wearing them down further left them looking like walking skeletons.

"Well, perhaps we should discuss wedding plans? We were thinking something grand, though Draco says it should be only large enough for his and your own respective friends and family. Which would you prefer?" Narcissa asked, setting her cup of tea down.

Ron bit his lip, ignoring Draco's glare, "I suppose a small wedding would be best. Nothing too public."

He could hear and see Lucius's sigh of relief, and had to restrain himself from laughing.

"You're fine with us setting it up, correct? The decorations and such matter little to you?" She asked, ignoring her husband.

"No, anything is fine," he agreed.

"Well then, all you need to worry about is eating like a gentleman, and what dress you'll wear-"

"Hang on, dress? What do you mean?" Ron cut her off, sitting up straighter now.

"She means, you're the female in the relationship, so you have to wear a dress for the wedding," Draco answered tediously.

"Why? I'm a bloke!"

"In most pureblood weddings, the bride will wear either a white dress for purity- virginity, or a light blue dress for femininity and stability. You must wear one as the submissive and female one of your and Draco's relationship," Narcissa explained slowly, understanding the boys apprehension.

Ron sighed, face screwed up in distaste. "All right, so I'll wear a white one, and please, for the love of Merlin, nothing too exotic."

Draco snorted, hiding a smile behind his hand. Nodding in agreement, Narcissa smiled.

It wasn't too long later they had dinner and Ron was shown to his and Draco's room. They were supposed to get used to sharing, and Ron wasn't sure was comfortable with sleeping in bed with Draco, but he'd have to deal with it for now.

"So Weasley, a white dress? Are you really a virgin?" Draco asked, laying back against his bed.

Ron couldn't hide his blush, cause it was true. Despite the rumors about him and Lavender and him and Hermione, he was a virgin.

"What about you? I heard you've hooked up with Pansy and some others before?" Ron countered, joining Draco in laying on the bed.

"Of course not. My parents would throw a fit if I were "deflowered" before marriage. Tonight went well. I'm surprised my father was able to keep quiet so long. I was sure when you'd spilt your drink at dinner that he was going to lose it. 'Get out of my house, smeggy blood traitor!'" Draco mocked, and Ron laughed at his impression.

"Will you grow your hair out like his? I'd love to tie it in a braid for you, dear. I'll do it every morning before I put tea on and clean the house- oh and I can't forget to feed the children and get on to my other wife duties," Ron joked, getting a laugh out of the blond.

"As long as you wear your apron, you can cook my every meal. With how much of a clumsy mess you are, I'm sure we'll need the house elves to clean every hour or so."

"Hey, take that back, you wanker. I'm perfectly fine at cooking, I don't need an apron," Ron shot back.

"We'll see Weasley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spelling errors and not updating, I was busy and discouraged, but I'll be able to post more often now. Thank you for reading


	5. A date

The following morning, Draco was still in bed next to him, sprawled half over the bed and half over Ron's chest. He was wrapped tightly in the covers and sheets, face flushed red and mouth hanging open as he dozed on.

Ron sat back and waited for the git to wake up, it'd do little good to get up now, he had no idea how to get around the manner, and he wasn't too hungry yet.

He pushed on Draco's nose, ran his hand through the blond hair, and pinched his cheeks, yet none of it seemed to affect the sleeping Slytherin.

It took an hour or so before the boy woke up with a snort. He rubbed at his eyes and glared at Ron, sitting up and stretching.

"Good morning, honey."

"Shove off, Weasley," Draco grunted and slipped out of the covers and sheets, pulling himself to the closet to change. Ron slid out of bed and grabbed some clothes out of his trunk, changing quickly so Draco wouldn't catch any skin if he came back out early.

Once he was done, he took to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair a little. Draco joined him, posh clothes on and after a bit of styling, hair slicked to look like his usual prissy self rather than the grumpy, bed-headed snake Ron had seen earlier.

"What are we doing today?" Ron asked, wondering if the blond would snap at him again.

"Hell if I know, mother will probably have us out the door so you can get a wedding dress fitted," Draco was a grumpy bastard in the morning.

They finished up and headed to the dining room where tea and breakfast sat waiting for them. Draco's parents happened to also be waiting, something Ron had hoped he wouldn't have to face so soon.

"Good morning Draco, Ron," Mrs. Malfoy greeted kindly. Lucius managed a half smile, though it looked a tad sour.

"I thought maybe today we could look at some color schemes and center arrangements, and then you both could go on an outing?" The lady of the house offered, though Ron had a feeling he couldn't actually reject the idea.

"That sounds lovely, mother," Draco didn't look cheery, but he did smile for his mother, stepping on Ron's foot so he'd smile as well.

Breakfast went without a hitch, and Ron found himself enjoying it, it was actually quiet and somewhat calm. A contrast to his usual mornings.

After breakfast, they'd been led to the living room where Narcissa had pulled out a catalogue of wedding schemes and center pieces.

Draco and Ron had argued over colors, Draco wanted silver, Ron had argued for a plain white, and they'd landed on lavender purple somewhere in the mix, and decided that was the one. As for center pieces, a sculpture of a snake lounging with a lion was chosen, all three laughing over the obvious pick.

Ron was surprised at how quick the whole arrangement was made, and how quickly Narcissa had shoo'd them out, not even pausing when Draco tried to ask her where they were supposed to be going.

"So Weasley-"

"If we're going to be married soon, you can't keep calling me that. Cause it'll get confusing if you always call me by my last name. Imagine, I get home and the first thing I hear is, 'Malfoy'. I'd be bloody confused," Ron steered the blond towards the street, they could wherever they decided to dine, a restaurant couldn't be too far from here.

"How sad, my poor name tainted by a Weasley, and not even a cute one at that," Draco over-exaggerated a sigh, chuckling when Ron smacked his arm.

"And who's the cute Weasley?" Ron asked, looking about the town they were in. Not many places to chose from now the he was eyeing the shops.

"Who's that older brother of yours? The one who rides dragons?"

"Charlie? He doesn't even ride them!"

"I don't care what he does with them, he's got the perfect body. He could ride this dragon any day and I wouldn't complain," Draco gestured to himself, smirking when Ron scowled.

"Too late, you're marrying his little brother now. No backing out, too late, Dragon." Ah perfect, a small restaurant and it's not terribly crowded, "come 'ere, I found a place we can eat at."

Draco let himself be led to the restaurant, rattling off some monologue on Charlie's biceps and how Ron should work out more. And he may have also said something about Ron riding him, but the red-head wasn't paying much attention.

At their table, the two talked quietly about whatever came to mind. They both wore smiles the whole date, and the ginger couldn't help himself from laughing at the blond's crude jokes.

Ron had never imagined himself being friends with Draco, and yet here he was. More than friends with him, and he wasn't even that upset over it anymore. After all the stress from the war and everything else that had been building up, he was finally having fun. He was relaxed, happy, and it was all thanks to this pointy git. Perhaps Draco wasn't as terrible as he used to be, maybe he won't mind this as much as he first assumed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: haven't uploaded in an actual month and I'm sorry. This chapter is awful and I'm sure a few of you will hate it, but whatever. I'll try to upload again next week.

"Bloody hell, you weren't kidding when you said they had a large selection of dresses." Ron ground out. He could already tell it was going to be a long day, just by the look of the boutique he was in.

"Why ever would I lie to you, Ronald?" Draco peered over at him before setting his eyes back onto mother. The elder was currently discussing what they needed and styles, several things that went over both Ron and Draco's heads.

"Alright Mr. Weasley, if you'll follow me, we can get you suited up! Or rather dressed up, since you won't be the one in a suit, that'll be your husband," the lady behind the counter stepped fourth and ushered Ron back with her, her thick accent was one Ron couldn't quite place but sounded relatively American. Hell if he knew much about America and what accents it'd bring though.

The lady went to work, fabric and lace flying here and there, swirling about Ron's torso and over his legs in a soft but firm manner and Ron was not quite happy. Sure he's been in a more awkward situation- like the time Sirius had walked in on him eating candy floss, starkers, in Harry's room, but this was a different awkward. It was a "My entire family and friend group will see me marrying my 'nemesis' in a big, white dress while the bloody groom laughs at me the whole time cause he gets to be the boy in the relationship and honestly it's not fair" type of awkward.

"Well Mr. Weasley, and soon to be Mr. Malfoy, I present to you, your wedding gown!" The lady gestured to his attire and he looked into the mirror, a frown plastered to his face. He didn't think it looked too bad, but he was sure Fred and George would never let him live it down. Maybe he could just forget to send his family an invite?

"What do you think?"

"I feel like I'm wearing a dress," Ron tried, He really did, but even he had a breaking point. This didn't seem like such an awful thing a few days ago, but now that he's actually in a dress, it's not quite as nice of an idea.

"I'm sure you're parents will love it! If there's anything wrong, just tell me, I can alter it," the lady promised, "and you know, your family may laugh at you, a boy in a dress isn't a common sight, but think of it like this: you're getting married! Do you have many siblings?"

"An entire burrow of 'em."

"Oooh, any married?"

"Only one."

"Then guess who gets to rub that they're married and none of their other siblings- but one- have that yet! Even if it's arranged, I'm sure you can fake a romance? Act all gross and lovey, and pretend you're in l-o-v-e, and bam! Who cares if you're in a dress, you're happily married and they're not!" The lady finished up her mad rant, picking at Ron's dress and fixing things he hadn't even thought were messed up. He couldn't help but smile at her antics though, it was true, he could rub the fact that George didn't even have a girlfriend in his face, and tease Charlie about his lack of a love life. No need to tease Percy, Ron was sure he had enough teasing for one life.

"Alright, we're all finished up here, feel free to head back up front once you're settled. I'll be waiting at the counter to take you back here again and take off the dress," and with one last nod, she headed back out of the changing room.

Ron looked himself over one last time. The dress really wasn't bad looking, he could see Ginny wearing something like this. It wasn't too extreme, just a flat gown that touched the floor, the hem decorated with frills, and the sleeves cut off at his shoulders. The veil was long, past his hair and to his mid-back long. Ron chuckled at a small, fleeting thought of Draco attempting to throw it off for him so he could "kiss the bride", and it just getting stuck and not fully going over his head.

He didn't look bad, it was just something he would never do again in his life. Unless bribed, he may wear a dress again but only for a steep price.

He headed out of the changing room, taking a deep breath. At least the dress wasn't too tight, didn't constrict on anything it meant to be constricted.

"Well, look who decided to come out. Took you long enough, mum was about to go back there and fetch you herself. How is it?" Draco looked him up and down, and Ron shrugged, ignoring all the prying eyes.

"Not too bad-"

"Too tight?"

"No."

"Too short?"

"No?"

"Easy to remove for our wedding night?"

"No- wait, I'm not actually sure and I'm not sure I want to know if it is."

"Alright, spin around."

Ron turned, staying facing away from the Malfoy's and letting them view the design.

Mrs. Malfoy spoke next, "do you like it?"

"As far as dresses go, sure. 'S not too girly, I suppose."

He heard a deep hum of contemplation, and worried that Draco was going to send him back to try on a different dress.

He bit his lip, waiting for Draco to speak up. "Merlin's saggy tits, Weasley, calm down. In case you've forgotten, I can see your shoulders quite well in your current attire, and you're clearly tense. We'll go with that dress, no need to try on any others."

Ron released a breath and thanked whoever was looking after him. The lady from before called him back to remove the dress and Ron followed in a happy daze.


	7. Back to The Burrow

It wasn't long until Mrs. Malfoy rounded him up and sent him to learn how to be the perfect husband/wife.

She had him sitting, back straight, in one of their many dining rooms, going over how to properly behave at his wedding.

"Keep your eyes on the groom at all times. When the ceremony begins, You both will walk the carpet side by side-"

"And then we'll reach the alter, grabs each other's hands, and make vows. After the vows, we will be joined with bonding rings. Then we kiss, throw the after party, your family pretends to care about mine and so on. Then Draco and I go back to our room to," Ron grimaced, "consummate the bond."

"Yea, and Ronald, please try not to make such hideous faces. My son might not be your first choice, but I'm sure that in time you'll find it easy to enjoy his presence. And perhaps even more," she grinned cheekily, patting Ron's knee under the table.

"Now, tell me what happens after the consummating of the bond?" She pressed.

"We stay in isolation with only each other as company for three days, when we reemerge to the world of the living, we'll go find a house of our own and live out our days stuck with one another," Ron sighed, this entire arrangement was tiring him.

Malfoy was enough of a prick in school, maybe he was a bit better now, but that was only cause he needed Ron's help. Once the ceremony was over, he could go back to being a snot and Ron couldn't do much about it.

"You make it sound like you're being locked away in a prison. It won't be that bad, Ronald." The older lady released her own sigh, "you know, Lucius and me had an arranged marriage. I can't say I was quite fond of him in the begging. He was a prude and too narcissistic. I quite preferred the LeStrange brothers over him. But, a few months into our marriage, he proved to be a gentleman. He suddenly seemed so much more well natured and humorous. We had found level ground and it only got better from there. Your marriage with Draco shouldn't be thought of as the end but rather just another turn in life."

Ron blinked owlishly at her, nodding. "I'll try to be less against it, no promises though. You liked the LeStrange brothers?"

"Don't mention It to Lucy, he gets jealous easily," she laughed and Ron joined in. Maybe having a Malfoy as a stepmom wouldn't be too bad. If he ever sees her after she's sent to Azkaban.

It wasn't long until the end of his stay at the manor came, and he was headed back to the burrow to face him family and friends. He was only worried about Hermione, after leaving on such bad terms, he hoped the girl could meet him halfway and they'd make up.

Draco saw him to the floo work in the manor. Holding his back stiff with his hands tucked behind his back. The only part that wasn't pristine and perfect about him was his hair. And that was only from Ron messing it up after he took too long to get ready. The boy had been in the bathroom an entire hour before he'd come show Ron out. He clearly deserved to have his hair ruffled.

"Well Ronald, I suppose I'll be writing you soon enough. Your company here wasn't as bad as I assumed it would be. Hopefully you'll be this manageable after our marriage," Draco smirked at him, drawing a laugh from Ron.

"Not a chance, Draco. I'll be as catty as can be. You'll never go a day without regretting the bond."

"Already there, Weasel. Try to get your family sorted, I don't want them coming to the wedding in any outfits similar to your Yule Ball robes."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Ferret. Goodbye, Draco."

"Farewell, Ron."

And Ron called out The Burrow and stepped through the floo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long hiatus! I've had so much work for school and little inspiration. Thanks for reading and sorry for any and all spelling and grammar errors! Uhhhh, thats It I think, until next time ((which will hopefully be soon))!


	8. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuckin uhhhh, sorry. LATe update cause heck.   
> Heavy dialouge this chapterx as usual. Sorry for spelling errors   
> Ron gets a pal back

His mum greeted him as soon as he stepped through the floo. Molly pulled him into a tight hug, eyes already damp.  
  
"Ronald! Why is it so difficult for you to send some post? I worried you know," she pulled away and looked into his eyes, running a hand through his hair.   
  
"Sorry mum, was a little caught up is all. What with about to be married and such. You know, the reason I left off to Malfoy manner in the first place," Ron droned on, smiling when his mum swatted at his shoulder.   
  
"Oh and who's fault is that. Now come here, your father's out in that shed of his, messing with some muggle tools, no doubt, but I'll call him in. Go get Harry, you know where the floo powder is." She pushed Ron off towards to fireplace and started the trudge out to his dad's old shed.  
  
Ron grabbed up a handful of floo powder and briefly considered calling Hermione first.   
  
"Hah, no way, I'm not even gonna try to talk to her without Harry here to help me," he scowled and shook the idea from his head.   
  
It took Harry a second, but his head eventually popped up through the embers.  
  
"Ron, I see you made it out alive."  
  
"C'mon mate, no need to look so cheeky. It wasn't half bad. They have real fancy beds, you'd be jealous if you cared about that sort of thing," Ron laughed, pulling his friend in to hug once he came through the fire place.   
  
"Good to know you've been testing out the Malfoy's beds."  
  
"Honestly, Harry, you're just jealous. I'm getting married, and you're still a lone lad. It's understandable, we can't all be wed off to the highest bidder."  
  
"You seem a lot better with this whole," Harry paused, humming, "situation, I suppose we should call it."  
  
"Well, it's not like I can get out of it, so I might as well play along. And, Mrs. Malfoy isn't half bad. She's a bit like mum but without to bone-breaking hugs." Ron shrugged one shoulder, sitting down and patting the seat next to him.   
  
Harry joined him, giving him a quizitive look. "So what now?"   
  
"Well," Ron smiled sweetly towards his friend, "now you help me call Hermione."   
  
Harry heaved a sigh, knocking his head back. "Fine, but if she starts to put up a fight, you're on your own!"   
  
It took a few minutes, but the boys eventually got through to Hermione, her head emerging through the embers.   
  
"Ron."  
  
"Hello, Hermione!"  
  
"I suppose you have something you want to say?" She asked, a tert tone. She was clearly expecting an apology, and Ron was about ready to give one. He hoped she would accept it, as long as he didn't butcher it, she should.   
  
"Yes, a few somethings actually. So about that business where I'm engaged. It's still on strong, I'm a soon to be Malfoy," Ron laughed nervously, eyeing the way Hermione seemed to park up in interest.   
  
"And?"   
  
"I wanted to apologize for not telling you sooner, as well as for telling you about it so, Harry what's the word?"   
  
"Harshly, stupidly, unconcerd-for-your-feelingsly-"  
  
"Yes, those words. That's enough now Harry, please stop."  
  
Hermione seemed to think it over before nodding, "I'll accept as long as you invite me to the wedding. I would hate to miss this."  
  
"Well I was hoping you'd come, I expect you'll be one of my brides maids?"   
  
"Ron, what the hell did you say? Merlin, move out the way, I'm coming over." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie i have 0 plans on where tbis story is going, so lets see where this wild ride goes. If i havent updated within a week, please bombard me with messages about why and when im going to update so that i feel guilty and will write, thank you (im being serious, please do this)


	9. Wow what a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am alive

Hermione seemed to portray quite the arrange of emotions before settling on content. Ron honestly hadn't expected to win the girl over with such ease. All it really took was a few embarrassing stories about being shoved in a dress to convince the other of his sincerity in not revealing his fiance sooner.   
  
"Ronald, how do you manage to get yourself into these situations?"  
  
"Trust me, 'mione, if I knew, I'd stop whatever I was doing."  
  
"Would you really, mate? You seemed pretty happy coming back from Malfoy's," Harry teased, elbowing Ron playfully in the side.   
  
The ginger rolled his eyes, "happy to be home, maybe. Draco isn't the worst person I could be marrying, I suppose. I could be stuck with Marcus Flint."  
  
The trio laughed softly, careful to not alert the other house residents.   
  
"Ah yes, you caught yourself such a gentleman," Hermione joked, easing back onto the sofa.   
  
"At least he's rich."  
  
"Ron, if I didn't know better, I'd say you chase after the wealthy type. Is that why you befriended me? Hermione, you hear this?"  
  
"Harry, shut up. If I was after you for your money, I'd have married you, not Malfoy. At least I can trust that you wouldn't kill me in my sleep, I'm not so sure about Draco though," Ron knocked his fist agaisnt Harry's forehead, glaring at his giggling friends.  
  
The three talked awhile longer until more red heads trickled into the living room. First a quiet Ginny, and then two twins, and lastly Percival. All stayed quiet, just watching their brother.  
  
"Alright, what's with the staring?"   
  
Ron's siblings broke into small smiles, as if a damn had cracked and broken, they started chatting as well.  
  
"I see you're home, Ronnie!" Ginevera beamed.  
  
"It seems I am."  
  
"And you don't look dead," one of the twins piped up.  
  
"Nor do you don't look any worse than usual," the other twin snickered.   
  
"Fred, hush. How was it, Ron? Did the Malfoy's attempt anything?" Percy asked, leaning out of his seat.  
  
Ron hummed, "not much. I got taught some stuff about getting married. Then I got reprimanded for being a sloppy eater, so they taught me how to 'eat correctly'," he used finger quotes for emphasis, " and then they purchased a lovely wedding dress."  
  
"For you?" George- at least Ron was pretty sure it was George, his ears were hidden beneath a hat though, so it was difficult to tell- asked. The interested look on his face deepened, as did his other siblings.   
  
"Of course. Do you think Malfoy can pull off a gown?"  
  
"Ron, are you sure you can pull off a gown?"  
  
"Hey, I'm sure Ronald will look splendid. Please tell me you're joking, though."  
  
Hermione and Harry chuckled behind their hands. "I'm completely serious, Percy," Ron smiled sweetly towards his brother.   
  
The older sighed, "so I'm assuming you're taking the role as 'wife'?"   
  
"Yep."  
  
"And you know what that entails?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you're okay with that?"  
  
"Percy, please. It'll be fine." _Probably_ went unspoken but it hung in the air.   
  
"Well, if you know what you're doing. Are we invited to the wedding?"   
  
"How could I not invite you all? You think I want to spend the evening surrounded by a bunch of blond gits?"   
  
"We assumed since you're marrying one, you must have quite the appreciation for blond, Slytherin gits." That one was definitely Fred.   
  
"Who is your Maid of Honor?" Ginny asked, cutting into the conversation.   
  
"Harry, obviously. If I'm going to wear a dress, he is too."  
  
"Wait, what-"  
  
"Oh! I want to help pick it out," Hermione chimed in, a Ginny nodded her agreement.   
  
"I'm not wearing a dress," Harry protested, pushing Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Surprsingly, I said the same thing," the ginger joked, pushing back against Harry.  
  
Their ruckus came to a halt once an regal owl swooped through the window. Ron rolled his eyes, he really should remind his mum to keep the windows closed. You never knew what pests would fly in next.   
  
The large owl dropped a letter and package onto Ron's lap before settling onto the man's shoulder.  
  
"Hello again. Everybody, meet Scorpius, Draco's spoiled bird."  
  
The bird in question seemed mildly offended, but accepted when Ron scratched under his chin.   
  
"He looks famished, I'll grab some treats from the kitchen," Percy slipped from the room. He was still finding his place back with the family, and it was difficult for him to spend long periods of time around the others. Ron wondered how he would make it through a whole wedding ceremony.   
  
Ron contemplated opening the letter in front of the others or taking it up to his room.  
  
Whatever was in the envelope wouldn't be too embarrassing and awful, would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fu k, thanks for reminding me to updatw. Somwday ill post a chapter that isnt filler. Maybe next chapter?? I feel bad cause im not yhat into Harry Potter anymore. On another note relating to thay, im wrifing a star wars fic with better diction than this trash uwu. So if youre into gingers and snarkiness, hit up my gingerpilot fic once i post it
> 
> Anyways, comment if i dont post within two weeks and yell at me lol 
> 
>  
> 
> I wanna write an Avengers Infinity war fic oof


End file.
